Mapmin
is a character in Kamiwaza Wanda and a Promin. Mapmin is a Multi-Character Promin, considering to be male. Their attribute is Kicchiri. Personal Appearance Mapmin resembles a map with one of which is red and the other is orange. The orange half has a purple marking resembling a compass. For their Bugmin ego, see: Bug-Mapmin As a Bugmin, both halves of them share the same colour which happens to be black. Personality Mapmin have separate personalities. the red one is serious while the orange one is cheerful. Relationships * Yuto (current owner) * Bellmin (the Promin that Mapmin comforted) Abilities Mapmin's Kamiwaza ability is to help guide anyone to their right destinations and also locate any building or person. As a Bugmin, they can make anyone go in the wrong directions and also conjure up giant mazes for anyone to try and escape. In the series Kamiwaza Wanda Mapmin made their debut as a Bugmin in episode 15 when they were encountered by Wanda and Yuto. Bug-Mapmin casts up a giant maze that prevents them, Yuto's sister Yui, Shuu and Mirai and their fathers from escaping. Thanks to his fellow Promins Turbomin and Tonkmin, Yuto finally captures and debugs Bug-Mapmin. Mapmin was first summoned by Yuto in episode 20. They used their Kamiwaza ability to locate Masato. In episode 24, Wanda used Mapmin which Yuto had summoned for him. In episode 27, Mapmin was fused with Stopmin throughout the Kamiwaza Shaker to become Gosei-Stopmin who prevented Jetmin from reaching Bug-Rappumin. After they and Stopmin sorted out a commotion as Gosei-Stopmin in episode 28, Mapmin watched the rebugging of Stopmin in despair. Later, they comforted Bellmin, a nervous Promin belonging to Masato. In episode 32, Mapmin fused with Zuzumin throughout the Kamiwaza Shaker by Yuto to become Zuppumin and helped Liftmin and Denkyumin confront Bug-Heartmin. In episode 46, during the battle against Don Bugdez's monsterous form, Mapmin were fused with Hanshamin throughout Masato's Kamiwaza Shaker to become Ma-shamin. Mapmin made a cameo appearance in episode 47 when they showed Jetmin the map from Earth to the Wonder-Star. In the manga Kamiwaza Wanda (original manga series) Mapmin made their debut as a Bugmin in chapter 05 when they trapped Yuto and Wanda in a giant maze. Later after Dorirumin helped him and Wanda escape the giant maze, Yuto captures and debugs Bug-Mapmin. Along with the other Promins Yuto and Masato have so far, Mapmin helped Yuto, Masato, Wanda and Mighty summon Wonder-Promin. Trivia Background * Mapmin is the fourth Promin to be encountered as a Bugmin outside of Kirakira First Street. The first one being Yumemin who was encountered as a Bugmin in Wanda's dream-world. * Mapmin is the fourth Promin to captured and debugged as a Bugmin by Yuto outside of Kirakira First Street. Bug-Mapmin was captured and debugged by Yuto in a forest which he, Yui, his 2 friends Mirai and Shuu, their fathers and Wanda all got lost in. Resemblances * Mapmin resembles a map. Notes * Mapmin is so far the only Multi-Character Promin in the Kamiwaza Wanda franchise. * Mapmin's name comes from the word 'map'. Gallery Mapmin.PNG Mapin eye catch.PNG Mapmin_and_Wanda.PNG Links * Mapmin's profile on the original Kamiwaza Wanda season TBS anime website (Japanese) Category:Characters Category:Promin Category:Males Category:Kicchiri Attribute Promins Category:Multi-Character Promins Category:Male Promins Category:Promins Introduced In The Original Season Category:Promins That Appear In The Original Manga Series Category:Promins That Appear In The Original Season